


Lawyer Up (My Ass)

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo suffers through his internship at a law firm, doing grunt work and participating in ludicrous team challenges dreamed up by the intern managers Jongdae and Baekhyun. The one bright spot: Mr. Kim, a partner at the firm who is incredibly dreamy but totally out-of-reach. (Or so Soo thinks.)





	Lawyer Up (My Ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigomini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/gifts).



> I tried to write this fic as close to the recipient's taste as I could. The title especially is what it is because it felt very indigomini. Big thanks to my beta Tracy and friend Sarah who looked this over - really appreciate you two cheering me on.
> 
> Mods - Thank you so much for organizing this celebration exchange and for inviting me to participate! Happy Kaisoo Day everyone! <3

“Listen up, losers!” Jongdae struts into the room brandishing a sheet of paper.

 

The law interns all stop what they’re doing and swivel in their chairs to face Jongdae. A hush falls over The Pit, as the intern warehouse is affectionately called, until only the hum of the industrial air conditioner can be heard. The Pit is in the basement floor of the K&H Law firm. It's structured so that four sections of cubicles tuck into the corners of the large open space, allowing for two aisles that run through the room, crisscrossing neatly in the middle.

 

Jongdae, the current pitboss, stands in the middle intersection and waits impatiently for all eyes to land on him. Kyungsoo, with a pencil between his teeth, finishes typing the last sentence of a subpoena request on his computer before looking up and giving his full attention.

 

“The scavenger assignment for next week has been posted, and team lines have been drawn. Pods Asswipes and Dumbfucks, you’re with me. Pods Bitches and Cockgobblers, you’re with Baekhyun.”

 

As a member of pod D(umbfucks), Kyungsoo breathes a quiet sigh of relief. Jongdae may be A Bit Much™️, but he’s still undoubtedly the lesser of the twin evils. Baekhyun and Jongdae are associates in the law firm who are both power hungry and prepared to do just about anything (or anyone, if you believe the rumors) to claw their way to partner. Each month, they trade off who is responsible for overseeing the interns; each week, they pit them against each other in ludicrous challenges that are a weird blend of on-the-job-training and pissing contests. (Usually, it’s 90% pissing contest and only 10% actual legal skill development.) But in the cutthroat world of attorneys, it’s either play by the bosses’ rules, or prepare to get trampled by the ones who will.

 

“So whatever plans you had this evening, cancel them,” Jongdae instructs, pointing a finger at the A and D pods. “We’re gameplanning at my place after quitting time. 10pm.”

 

There are fewer sighs of discontent than there would have been a month ago. Those on the higher end of the IQ scale stopped trying to have a life outside of work pretty much all together. It's a very competitive summer internship to land, and a grueling one to keep. Two days into the job, Kyungsoo left a note in his squad’s group chat: “expect to see me only in pixelated form until otherwise notified.” His college buddies Skype him into their weekly round of drinks, so he can wave at them for a few minutes from his desk where he slaves over case law into the wee hours.

 

Once Jongdae is satisfied that all the interns in his pods are nodding their assent to the meeting time, he lifts an obnoxious fist in the air, The Breakfast Club style, and walks out of the room. “Let’s crush ‘em!”

 

Chanyeol, one of the other interns in Kyungsoo's pod, glides across the floor in his rolling chair and comes to a stop by his desk. “Hey, Soo - what do you think it’ll be this time?”

 

“Dunno. Don’t care.” He does his best to block out Chanyeol swiveling back and forth in his periphery. He’s searching through the list of judges on duty today to pick out the one most likely to grant this somewhat weak subpoena request.

 

“I’m thinking it’ll be an old case, rather than intel for a new one,” his co-worker muses, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

 

“Fascinating. Happen to know if Judge Green or Judge Fillmore is softer on probable cause?” Kyungsoo queries.

 

“Definitely Fillmore.” The smooth, confident voice is most definitely _not_ Chanyeol’s. Kyungsoo lifts his head and sees _him_ standing in front of his cubicle space.

 

Jongin Kim. His boss’ boss. Full partner in the firm. Also, full-time dreamboat and star of Kyungsoo’s recent fantasies. The tall, tan-skinned Adonis has a pen tucked behind his ear and wire frame glasses perched on his nose as he looks down at a list of names on his legal pad.

 

Kyungsoo swallows hard and tries not to drool all over his keyboard. He’s about to thank this blessing of a human being for the offhand tip on the judge when--

 

“Hi, Mr. Kim!” greets Chanyeol cheerily, interrupting Kyungsoo’s slow attempt to talk.

 

Jongin offers a small wave without looking up from his legal pad. “Do you know who… Lisa Manoban is?”

 

At first, Kyungsoo figures this is a question for anyone in hearing range. But then Jongin lifts his head and stares straight at him, gorgeous brown eyes filled with an intensity that makes Kyungsoo not want to keep the boss waiting.

 

“I’m a Dumbfuck.” It tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it.

 

Jongin’s brow furrows. “I highly doubt that. We only hire the best, even at the intern level.”

 

Kyungsoo swears internally. “I mean, this is pod D. Lisa is a Bitc- she’s in pod B. Over in that corner.” Kyungsoo points across The Pit to the appropriate cubicle section.

 

Jongin looks in the proper direction and nods, a few strands of his jet black hair shaking loose from it’s gelled back style and falling oh so gracefully in front of his eyes. “Thanks,” he murmurs, patting the top of Kyungsoo’s cubicle wall before turning and walking away to pod B.

 

It’s a shame to see him go, but the view of that broad back, clad today in a white dress shirt and black suit vest cinched at the waist, is just… wow. The way he saunters across the room is smooth, an effortless grace in how he carries his muscular frame on those long legs, like he practically floats above the ground.

 

“Lucky Lisa.” Chanyeol remarks.

 

Kyungsoo grunts his agreement. “We’ll all supposedly get a turn to work with a partner before the internship’s done,” he grumbles. As if the professional development opportunity is the main issue that has him perturbed. It’s two months into the internship and he’s yet to get mentored, but he’d wait all summer and then some if he could guarantee he’d get Jongin.

 

Not that he’s willing to admit that to anyone.

 

“Ah, when will it be my turn? And will I be lucky enough to draw Mr. Kim as my mentor?” Chanyeol prattles on. “Top of his class at Yale Law - you know he’s got the best connections in the whole firm.”

 

 _Best jawline, best hair, best body, too._ Kyungsoo’s mind won’t shut up, but he holds his tongue. “I suppose,” he tries for unaffected. “All the partners are supposedly good mentors.”

 

“So you don’t have a preference?”

 

His dick has a _very_ strong bias, but Kyungsoo keeps it to himself. “Nope.” He finishes formatting the subpoena for Judge Fillmore and sends it to the printer, which is conveniently located near pod B so Kyungsoo can ogle the way Mr. Kim’s slacks hug the curve of his ass while he briefs Lisa on her assignment with him.

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun bursts into the room, sliding on the slick soles of his dress shoes to the center of the room and announcing, “Bitches!! Cockgobblers!! You’re all mine. See you at 10pm, Racoon Lounge. Later, losers!” And then he’s moonwalking back down the aisle, leaving to the sound of some half-hearted goodbyes from the interns.

 

Jongin turns around only in time to catch a glimpse of Baekhyun’s flouncy blonde hair before it disappears. He looks at Kyungsoo and arches an eyebrow. Shit, did he just catch the intern staring at him? Kyungsoo opens his mouth to offer an excuse but the boss jerks a thumb toward Baekhyun’s exit.

 

“Is he always like that?”

 

Honesty… or white lies? Kyungsoo should probably cover for his more immediate superior, but his voice betrays him. “Yeah, pretty much. That might even be considered _tame_ for Baek.”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “Maybe I need to spend more time down here in The Pit,” he murmurs mostly to himself, scribbling a note on his writing pad as he turns to leave the room. Jongin passes by close enough that he can catch a whiff of his Hugo Boss cologne, and Kyungsoo tries not to pant as he breathes it in. Like everything about Mr. Kim, it’s intoxicating.

 

“You done with the printer?” Jennie, another intern asks, snapping him out of his trance.

 

“Yep, all yours.” Kyungsoo grabs his document from the tray and hastily heads toward the mailroom to get it sent off to court.

 

He almost collides with Sehun as he rounds the hallway corner out of The Pit. “Oh, sorry!” Kyungsoo pulls up sharply and almost trips backward.

 

Sehun catches him by the forearms to prevent the fall. “No, it’s my fault! I should’ve been watching where I was going. So sorry, Kyungsoo.” The paralegal looks sincerely apologetic, dusting off Kyungsoo’s suit jacket where he grabbed it.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Where are you headed?” Sehun asks, rocking back and forth on his toes. He inclines his head cutely and gives Kyungsoo his most winning smile. “Can I walk you there?”

 

Sehun is the nicest of the paralegals, at least toward him. The paralegals are the bottom of the pecking order in the legal world, technically even lower than the interns since they don’t have juris doctorates. It takes a special amount of patience to put up with the bullshit they have to deal with in the firm, and they’re typically too busy being exploited by partners or associates to give the interns the time of day.

 

Still, Sehun always seems willing to lend Kyungsoo a hand. Like now.

 

“I’m just headed to the mailroom, short walk,” he says with a smile.

 

“I’ll take care of it for you then!” Sehun volunteers. “To make it up to you. For almost running you over.” He pumps his arms in a dramatic running motion, like some kind of cartoon character.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I’m pretty sure that’s a more accurate interpretation of what _I_ was doing. Honestly, you don’t have to--”

 

“Sehun!” The firm, commanding voice has the lanky paralegal snapping to attention. Kyungsoo also straightens up, recognizing the voice.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kim?” Sehun responds docilely.

 

“Junmyeon needs you to courier documents over to the bank.” Jongin levels a glare at them, eyes flicking from one to the other. Shit. They’re caught looking like they’re just dicking around in the hallways.

 

“Go,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I’ll take care of my letter myself.”

 

“I can take it on my way out, really I can,” Sehun whispers back.

 

“Mr. Oh.” Fuck, the boss looks even more displeased. And Kyungsoo realizes that _he_ looks like he’s commandeering the paralegal’s time when a _partner_ is requesting Sehun’s services. Not wasting another second politely declining Sehun’s offer of help, Kyungsoo tucks the envelope securely under his arm and scurries off to the mailroom.

 

He squints his eyes closed, cursing himself internally. Great, now Jongin thinks he’s crass, disrespectful, _and_ lazy. All in the span of half an hour. Way to go. He truly is a Dumbfuck.

 

\---------------

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun are similar, but their playful, arrogant insanity manifests in different ways. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that Jongdae always has planning meetings for the scavenger challenges at his apartment just to show off how fucking swanky his bachelor pad is. He’s got a corner condo in a high rise that has a huge, rounded window overlooking the Hudson River. The living room has half a dozen couches that Kyungsoo’s pretty sure don’t get used beyond these planning parties, given what little time Jongdae has to actually spend at home, with all the hours he works. He’s the epitome of a “live to work” rather than “work to live” kind of guy.

 

Baekhyun would rather demonstrate his power with an audience, so buying rounds of drinks and monopolizing the VIP corner of his favorite jazz lounge is his preferred locale for strategizing with his underlings. Which, truth be told, is more fun, but takes longer. (Kyungsoo remembers it being past 2am when they left the lounge last time when he was on Baek’s team.)

 

At least with Jongdae, they’ll be done by midnight and the guy feeds them fancy Indian takeout.

 

“Okay, so this is an old case. Ancient, practically,” Jongdae explains.

 

Beside him on the loveseat, Chanyeol bumps Kyungsoo’s knee with his own and gives a _‘told you so’_ smile at him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and elbows him back.

 

Rose, an intern from Pod A, passes around printouts to everyone with the details of their assignment before plopping down next to Kyungsoo. “It’s already solved,” she mutters to him, arms crossed as she slouches onto the armrest, clearly annoyed.

 

Kyungsoo snorts and pats her shoulder in friendly comfort. Rose loves a challenge, but she (understandably) hates when they’re sent chasing their tails over something that’s already taken care of. No one likes doing work that doesn’t actually _contribute_.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes rove over the paper in front of him while Jongdae basically reads it aloud.

 

The case involves a woman who has been a loyal client for decades. Back in the 70s, she tried to sue her ex-husband for hiding several one-of-a-kind jewelry items during their divorce proceedings to sidestep having to split the value or let her walk away with them. Missing possessions: a tough case to prove malfeasance, and since the jewelry never hit the pawn market, the firm couldn’t help her.

 

“BUT! A junior partner apparently uncovered evidence that we could use against this guy, in favor of our client’s case. Our challenge this week is to figure out what it is,” Jongdae sums up.

 

They sit in silence for a bit, everyone thinking between their bites of curry.

 

“Should we assume it’s a recent development? Focus on new cases?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Just because they discovered it recently doesn’t necessarily mean the evidence is recent. Could’ve stumbled across it while working another case involving older events,” Kyungsoo comments.

 

“True! But slightly more likely to be a newer development.” Jongdae snaps his fingers. “Okay, we’re breaking into two teams. One will focus on the ex-husband from the time of the divorce through 2015. The other team will focus on 2015 to today, keying in on not just the ex-hubby but also recent police reports and pawn shop purchases in the area. The case is so old, I wouldn’t be surprised if the shops no longer have flags for the items.”

 

Rose sighs, playing with the ends of her long brown hair. “I’m assuming trying to interview the client herself is off-limits?”

 

“Naturally. She’s already aware of the progress on the case.” Jongdae polishes off the last of his beer, smacking his lips. “Okay, let’s sort into the teams.”

 

“Uh, we could just do it by pods, A and D?” suggests Jennie, a quieter girl from Soo’s pod.

 

“No, that’s too easy. And you need to learn to work with different people blah blah blah,” Jongdae says with some dramatic hand gesturing. “I’ll captain Team Current Events and… Rose since you seem to need a little something to get your competitive juices going, you can lead Team Retro.”

 

She actually perks up in her seat, a smile blossoming on her face. Kyungsoo has to hand it to Dae: at least he knows what he’s doing when it comes to motivating the crew.

 

“I get first pick, though. Kyungsoo, you’re mine.” It feels good, getting picked first. Like a small recognition that he’s doing well among all the interns. Well, maybe not as well as Rose but whatever. It’s a small win. He’ll take it.

 

For the next hour, he strategizes with Jongdae and two other interns on the division of work for the week. Every so often, he catches himself staring out the large windows, down into the busy streets below, and wondering what Jongin amuses himself with during late nights after work. Or maybe he’s still holed up in his office, reclined in that big leather chair, sipping on a Bourbon… the vision of the boss shifts to one where Jongin’s head is thrown back against the chair’s headrest while Kyungsoo is on his knees, planted between the boss’s legs, sucking him off for all he’s worth, working his mouth around Jongin’s fat d--

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae’s voice breaks through his racy daydream. “What are you thinking about? We’re working here.”

 

Kyungsoo bites his lip and tries to refocus. The only late night work he really wants to do is in Mr. Kim’s office…

 

\---------------

 

It’s 8am, and they’re all back to the grind in The Pit, sorting through memos that appear like magic overnight. Several paralegals are darting in and out with new assignments or case books that have been requested. Sehun strolls up to Kyungsoo’s desk, carrying three heavy volumes.

 

“Oh wow, let me help you with that,” Kyungsoo offers, standing to pull the top book off the stack as Sehun struggles to set the rest atop the desk. “I didn’t realize I was requesting three tomes. I should’ve just gone to the library myself.”

 

“No, that one there,” Sehun taps the book in Kyungsoo’s hand, “ought to have what you need. But I think there were two similar cases that might be helpful to you? So I brought them, too.” He points to the bookmarks he's put in the other volumes and then looks at Kyungsoo with a hopeful face, looking like a pup that needs pets.

 

“Ah, thanks.” Kyungsoo smiles and rubs his back in a grateful manner. “You really didn’t have to do that, Sehun.”

 

The ceiling intercom crackles to life. _“Paging all paralegals to the second floor conference hall. Report immediately.”_ It cuts off right after that. Only the full partners have access to the intercom system, the switchboards in their personal offices allowing them to broadcast directions into any room in the building that they want to. So when the intercom gives order, it is to be followed. Immediately.

 

“Gotta go. See you later, Soo!” Sehun bounds away with a grin.

 

The paralegals pull out of The Pit, like a receding tide of suit-clad worker ants. Checking to make sure they’re all out of earshot first, Chanyeol leans over from his desk. “If you keep encouraging him, he’s gonna ask you out you know.”

 

“What? No, we’re just friends,” Kyungsoo dismisses.

 

“Yeah, _I_ know that. But not everyone is aware of how casually touchy you are with people,” Yeol retorts. It earns him a painful ear tug.

 

“Touchy? What, like this?” Kyungsoo says flatly, pulling harder.

 

“Ow, OW, so soft with everyone but me, _whyyyy?_ ” he whines, trying to wiggle out of Soo’s hold.

 

“That’s how you know I actually like you best,” Kyungsoo deadpans, finally releasing his ear.

 

Much of the day passes uneventfully. Kyungsoo makes progress on his previously assigned cases and combs through recent police reports for any mentions of personalized jewelry. His search turns up empty.

 

Around 3pm, Jongdae strolls into The Pit. “Status update time! Asswipes, you’re first,” he bellows. “Bitches, Cockgobblers, and Dumbfucks: You’ll be up soon, so no one wander off. Except...” he turns, pensively, to pod D and eyes each of the four occupants. Chanyeol uses his height to sit up extra tall in his chair. Kyungsoo suppresses a snort. The big goof doesn’t even know what he’s trying to volunteer for, but his unbridled enthusiasm is endearing. Kyungsoo knows better; this task is equally likely to be awful as opposed to illustrious. He keeps a blank face, not even blinking, while Jongdae has his fun drawing out the suspense.

 

All for naught. Jongdae’s wandering finger points to him anyway. “Kyungsoo. Go fetch coffee for the partners. And if you’re feeling generous, get something for the paralegals. They’ve been sequestered on the second floor all day, poor things, set to work on something intense, which is why I’ve had to pass the task onto an intern instead.”

 

He sighs but rises from his chair and slips his suit jacket on. Coffee for the four partners, Jongdae (because he’s not stupid and doesn’t want to get fired), and ten paralegals. Fifteen coffees in total - that’ll put a nice dent in his wallet, but he’d feel worse if he skipped out on the paralegals.

 

“Bonus points if you get back before your pod has to report!” Jongdae taunts as Kyungsoo leaves The Pit.

 

A timed challenge on top of the grunt work. Fabulous, why not, ugh. He sprints his way to the cafe just outside the firm, and bypasses the long line of customers when he sees Yixing’s blond hair behind the counter. “Hey, Xing! Sorry to cut, but I need fifteen, to go. Roughly half of them hazelnut, half of them black. I don’t know what mood the partners are in today.”

 

“You got it!” Thankfully, this shop is accustomed to the prissy demands of the lawyers that reside next door. That, and Kyungsoo’s managed to befriend half the workers here due to his regular caffeine needs when putting in the long hours at the firm. So he’s thankful to get some preferential treatment during the afternoon rush.

 

In just a few minutes, Yixing has four drink carriers assembled, all full with steaming coffee cups. “You gave me one too many,” Kyungsoo mentions before he takes the carriers from him.

 

“No I didn’t. I’m betting you forgot one for yourself,” Xing winks at him. “It’s on the house.”

 

Kyungsoo grins and pinches Yixing’s cheek in thanks. "You're awesome."

 

“Have a productive afternoon!” the barista calls as Kyungsoo sprints as quickly as he can without sloshing the drinks.

 

He rides the elevator to the 10th floor to visit the partners first. Alone in the mirrored elevator car, he sets the drinks down and uses his fingers to rearrange his dark hair, fixing the deep side part that got a bit messy amidst all the running around. He smooths his crisp navy suit jacket and does up the button, giving himself a final once over just as the doors ding open.

 

The floor’s receptionist, Zitao, greets him from behind his long, fancy desk. “Coffee delivery?” he asks, his cat eyes flicking over the drink carriers. “I think they’re all in the shared library. I can drop it off for you.”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo stammers out, a little abruptly. It’s a kind offer. He ought to accept it, in order to get back to The Pit in time for pod D’s update for Jongdae. But he didn’t bust ass and pretty himself up in the elevator to not get credit for the delivery and enjoy the one perk of all of this: a quick peek at his crush. “I have a blend of options for them, and then need to take the rest to the paralegals, so it’ll be easier if I drop them off,” he explains smoothly.

 

Zitao nods and presses a button on his fancy desk phone. “Coffee delivery headed your way,” he announces. A little ways down the hallway, a door pops open, someone inside allowing access into the locked library. The receptionist gestures for Kyungsoo to go ahead.

 

He strides down the hall and politely knocks on the door that’s slightly ajar, as best he can with drink carriers in both hands, to alert them of his presence before gently pushing the door further open to go inside.

 

The room is bright and luxurious, impeccably decorated in soft whites and jeweled turquoise tones. A long glass table runs down the center of it, and elegant bookcases line the walls. Even the filing cabinets in here look like art, with silver polished handles in abstract curves. It’s all set atop lush carpeting that sinks pleasantly, inviting a person further into the room.

 

Wow, it’s no wonder peasants like him are locked out and this place has keycard access for only the partners. What a library.

 

“Good afternoon, I brought coffee - black or hazelnut,” Kyungsoo announces softly, still in awe of the place but offering a kind smile to the partners seated at the table. It’s a true testament to the room’s beauty that it’s only now he notices:

 

Jongin isn’t among them.

 

Kyungsoo tries to fix his faltered smile as one of the partners, Minseok, grins at him warmly. “Ah, I’ll take it straight black, thank you…” he trails off with a tone that invites him to fill in the blank with his name.

 

“Kyungsoo, sir. Kyungsoo Do.”

 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.” The partner turns back to his laptop and stacks of legal notes on the table.

 

“Hazelnut for me,” says Junmyeon without looking up from his work. Glasses on and a furrow in his brow, his whole demeanor reads Do Not Disturb. Kyungsoo sets the appropriate cup next to his place at the table and backs away quickly.

 

“Same,” calls the final partner at the table. Luhan meets his eyes as he accepts the drink directly, and starts to turn back to his legal pad but does a double take. “Wait, tell me your name again?” he asks curiously.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

He feels a little weird with how Luhan eyes him like he’s trying to puzzle through something before the partner gives him a nod and a cryptic, “I see.”

 

Kyungsoo waits, unsure how to respond or _if_ he’s supposed to respond, but after a few seconds of awkwardly standing there and no further words being exchanged, Luhan turns back to his work without another word. His delivery complete, Kyungsoo shuffles back out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

 

As he spins around, he checks his watch. Shit, he’s already been gone almost ten minutes. Chances of making it back to The Pit are--

 

“Whoa there.” The familiar voice pierces through Kyungsoo’s self-talk and effectively stops him in his tracks. Which is a good thing because he was about to slam a slew of hot coffees right into Jongin.

 

The boss has a hand up, defensively blocking the coffee from spilling all over his luxe indigo button down. His face reads stoic, as usual, no trace of amusement nor anger.

 

Kyungsoo is stupidly frozen in place, gulping at how closely he came to a complete disaster. Jongin gently grabs his wrist and lifts the coffee carrier a little higher to inspect the options inside, selects a hazelnut one, and then lowers Kyungsoo’s hand back down to his side.

 

The touch sends a cascading thrill through him, finally sparking his mouth to move and apologize. “Sorry about that, sir.”

 

Jongin’s penetrating gaze stays on him as he sips from the coffee cup. “Why is an intern playing errand boy instead of a paralegal? Were you naughty?”

 

The words affect him in ways that are definitely NSFW, but Kyungsoo manages to swallow a whimper and relay the facts. “I think they’re all on assignment. Too busy to leave the second floor, I was told.”

 

Jongin looks away, a somewhat sheepish expression flitting across his face. “Yeah, busy day. I should probably get back to work as well.” It’s just a flash, less than a second really, but Kyungsoo thinks he feels guilty as he stares at the library door over his shoulder.

 

As the youngest partner at the tender age of 29, it’d make sense that Jongin might be keenly attuned to whether or not he’s perceived as pulling his weight with the rest of the partners. Being the only one outside the VIP library right now probably isn’t the best.

 

“Of course, I’ll get out of your way.” He steps to the side of the hallway to let Jongin pass easily.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, Kyungsoo,” he acknowledges as he strides back to the library.

 

Kyungsoo keeps it together until he’s pushed the button for the second floor and the elevator doors close. Then, his reflection in the mirrored door breaks into a huge, dopey smile as he collapses back against the elevator wall. It was only a 30 second exchange, but he got to see him, and Jongin Kim knows his name. Knows his _name._ Day made.

 

He unceremoniously sets the coffees onto the long conference room table the paralegals are working at, and he’s given a hero’s welcome. Sehun tries to strike up conversation over the noise, but Kyungsoo explains it’s a speed drop and he’s chasing the clock. He ruffles Sehun’s hair to successfully remove the pout from his face, grabs one hazelnut and one black coffee cup from the fray of paralegals now crowding round him like uncaffeinated zombies, and bolts.

 

“You’re back late. No bonus points for--” Jongdae halts as Kyungsoo holds up the two coffees to him.

 

“Would you like black or hazelnut?”

 

Jongdae narrows his eyes, seeming almost disappointed that he doesn’t get to tear him a new asshole. “Both,” he says petulantly, snatching the two cups from him. “You can have… half bonus points.”

 

Kyungsoo waits until Jongdae breezes past him out of The Pit to roll his eyes. Despite what Dae and Baekhyun claim, it’s like Hogwarts down here: The points don’t matter, until the very end when they do and then the capricious Pit bosses will give a truckload to whoever they decide they wanna hire on full-time. May the odds be ever in his favor.

 

\--------------

 

Three days later, and the team has finally hit pay dirt: Rose and her crew found out the ex-husband filed for divorce from his second wife in 2009, who _also_ alleged he hid expensive gifts during their divorce proceedings. This time, it was jewel-encrusted fine china with the second wife’s initials engraved in gold leaf along the rims.

 

“This is wrong on so many levels,” Rose rants to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol as she fills them in over at pod D. She lists them off on her fingers, one by one. “First, who wants gems on their plateware?  Do you know how hard it would be to get food out from between the stones?”

 

Kyungsoo inclines his head, agreeing with the sanitary concerns.

 

“Second, _why_ would anyone need their name embossed on their dishes? How is that a thing? Third, why is this guy obsessed with monogramming his wives’ names onto stuff? This is New York, not Hickville, Mississippi?? Does he clothe them in smocked dresses, too?” Rose throws her hands in the air in exasperation.

 

Kyungsoo shares a confused look with Chanyeol, who shrugs, equally bewildered. Yeol volunteers, “Uh, I don’t know anything about smocking... But does the pattern of this guy hiding assets during divorce proceedings really give us enough evidence to help the first ex-wife?”

 

“It casts suspicion, but no, that’s not enough,” Kyungsoo surmises, mouth twisting into a half frown.

 

“Yes, _but_ as your Team Current Events uncovered yesterday, there’s a third wife,” Rose says with a gleam in her eye. “And guess who just signed on to do divorce proceedings with us last week?”

 

“So we should be able to get in contact with her directly, and she should be willing to talk to us since we’re with the firm,” Chanyeol concludes, rocking back in his chair. “But even if there’s something that’s mysteriously missing, that doesn’t prove our first client’s case. It’s just more circumstantial evidence.”

 

“I have reason to believe she’ll have direct evidence.”

 

“And why’s that?” Jongdae saunters up to their huddle.

 

“Because she has the exact same initials as first wife,” Rose says with a proud smile.

 

Kyungsoo guffaws. “You think he _re-gifted_ the personalized jewelry of our first client??”

 

Rose shrugs. “A douchebag like this? Yes, I think he would. It’s worth a shot, anyway.”

 

“Agreed!” Dae exclaims, clasping his hands together. “Good work. Who’s assigned to this third wife's case?”

 

Chanyeol flicks through his notes. “Minseok.”

 

“Fuck. He keeps all of his current case files in the partner library.” Jongdae taps a finger against his chin, surveying pods B and C and concluding the competition is still a step behind, given that they're all buried in their case books at the moment. “Okay, I know Minseok and Luhan are both in court today. That leaves the receptionist, Jongin, and Junmyeon upstairs. There’s four of us, three of them. Let’s do this: we’re breaking in.” He snaps his fingers and summons the three of them to follow him as he strides out of The Pit.

 

There’s no time to object. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo simply snag their suit jackets off the back of their chairs and rush to follow behind Rose, already strutting after Jongdae as fast as her pencil skirt and heels will allow.

 

They catch an empty elevator car, and Jongdae presses the button for the tenth floor.

 

“Uh, gameplan?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Someone get Zitao away from the receptionist desk, we’ll be able to buzz the doors to the library open from there, and I’ll go in to search for the third wife’s file,” Jongdae instructs.

 

As he’s explaining, the elevator car slows to a stop. The doors ping open on the second floor, and Sehun steps in. His face splits into a bright smile when he sees Kyungsoo. “Hi there!”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a small wave and turns back to Dae, who hasn’t stopped giving orders.

 

“The other two can stand guard and distract the other partners or lure them out of the library if they’re inside,” he explains.

 

“Ooo, what’s going on?” Sehun asks, stepping close to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Need help?”

 

“How well do you know Zitao?” Jongdae asks, having overheard the paralegal.

 

“Pretty well. We shop together sometimes. Just as friends,” he adds hastily, turning toward Kyungsoo for some reason.

 

“Great. You exit the elevator first and lure him away from the desk. Ideally, off the floor completely, if you can.”

 

“Okay, sure,” Sehun nods, broad chest puffing out a little with pride in being able to contribute.

 

Curse these speedy elevators - they’re already on the tenth floor with no additional time to discuss the procedures.

 

Sehun steps out with confidence and rushes up to the reception desk. “Tao! Two words: Gucci wholesaler.”

 

“When? Where?” Zitao immediately perks up.

 

“He said he’s doing a pop-up store two blocks away, but he’ll give us first shot at the goods if we meet him outside The Pit emergency exit in a few minutes. We gotta go if we want to catch him,” Sehun rattles off, rapid fire.

 

“Nooo,” Tao whines. “My lunch break isn’t until noon!”

 

“I can cover the desk for awhile,” Chanyeol volunteers smoothly. “I’m just early for a meeting with Luhan.”

 

He should probably question this or at least hesitate, but this out is good enough for Zitao, who leaps from his chair and snatches his trench coat from the fancy coat rack behind the desk. “Thanks, I owe you!” he exclaims cheerily as he bounds toward the elevator, dragging Sehun with him. The paralegal grins and gives a wink to Kyungsoo before disappearing into the elevator car.

 

Chanyeol folds himself into Zitao’s chair and looks at the array of buttons on his desk. Jongdae leans across the counter and jams one labelled _VIP_. The library door down the hall beeps, and the associate heads straight to his target with purpose. Rose follows closely on his heels while Kyungsoo is a little slower on the uptake.

 

The front two enter the library, and Kyungsoo is about to follow suit, but Jongdae stops him. “Stand guard,” he murmurs under his breath. “We don’t know if there are partners in their personal offices.” He points at the other doors along the hallway, all currently closed.

 

“But… what do I do if I see them? And why don’t we just ask for permission?” he blurts out, anxious about the whole ordeal.

 

“Because you don’t win these scavenger hunts by playing 100% by the rules, have you learned _nothing_ about the legal process since working here?” Jongdae hisses. “Also, you of all the interns need this.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo asks, affronted.

 

“It means you’re awkward as fuck at dealing with other people until you’re comfortable enough to be casually touchy and then you somehow win them over. To strangers, you routinely come off as cold or worse, indifferent.”

 

Damn. Some harsh truth bombs being dropped out of nowhere. Kyungsoo has no retort - he knows this is an accurate assessment.

 

“You’re not going to win over new clients like this. Work on your small talk. Buy us at least ten minutes to search. Think of this as a professional development exercise,” Jongdae finishes hastily.

 

There’s a rattling behind one of the doors down the hall, and Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open wide. “Wait, what if I can’t sustain small talk for that long??”

 

“Then use your feminine wiles and get touchy if you have to, but keep the partners _out_ of here!”

 

Kyungsoo cocks his head to his side. “But are they even--”

 

“Everyone in this firm is Asian-American and at _least_ bicurious, Dumbfuck. Don’t ask me how or why, but it’s our trademark for some reason. Now get!” Jongdae slides the door closed just as the one down the hall cracks open.

 

Kyungsoo gulps as Jongin steps out, thin-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose and staring down at a legal pad with a pen held between his full lips. Oh Lord. Send help.

 

Okay, small talk. He can do this. And needs to do this away from the library door. He hustles up to Jongin, planting himself right before the boss.

 

“Hi, Mr. Kim.”

 

Jongin blinks a few times in surprise. “Mr. Do. What are you doing up here?”

 

“I…” Kyungsoo searches for words and comes up with zero as he stares up at his crush. Jongin's chocolate brown eyes are shining with curiosity from behind his specs, and his hair is styled impeccably in a side swoop today that shows off his radiant skin. “I had another question about judges we submit subpoena requests to, and since you were so helpful earlier this week, I wondered if I couldn’t talk with you a bit more about it?”

 

Jongin licks over his lips and looks past Kyungsoo toward the library. “I suppose I could spare a few minutes to discuss it, but I need to get something from the library. Let’s talk in there?” he suggests, taking a step toward the library door.

 

Kyungsoo side steps to keep his body between the boss and the danger zone where Dae and Rose are still searching. In reflex, he raises a hand to Jongin’s chest to prevent them from colliding, and also to keep the partner from advancing. His fingers press into the silky Tom Ford tie that drapes down the middle of Jongin’s chest. It feels so good against his fingertips, but beyond the softness of the expensive material, he feels the chiseled muscle of Jongin’s pecs and lets out an involuntary gasp.

 

Jongin freezes and looks down at him, surprise clear on his face.

 

 _Use your feminine wiles and get touchy if you have to!_ Dae’s words ring through the fog in Kyungsoo’s head. _This is never going to work, fuck fuck fuck._  But with no other bright ideas coming to mind, and each moment that ticks by with Kyungsoo’s hand on the boss’s chest getting more intense, he swallows hard and commits the best he can to this fate. With suggestive fingers walking up Mr. Kim’s tie, he murmurs as invitingly as he can: “Could we maybe… discuss it in your private office instead?”

 

Kyungsoo turns his doe eyes upward in his final ditch to be alluring, but what they see is a dark and dangerous expression on the boss’s face. He quickly looks down at his feet and braces himself for the reprimand sure to come his way. There go all his chances with his crush, not that he ever really had any. The silver lining is that the scolding will probably take several minutes and should be loud enough that Dae and Rose hurry up and finish the job.

 

Kyungsoo is caught off-guard, then, when a hand latches onto his wrist and he’s being tugged swiftly into Jongin’s office. He looks up, eyes wide with shock, as the door shuts closed behind him and he’s crowded up against it.

 

“Please tell me this is what you mean by ‘discussing it in private,’” Jongin croons down at him, hot breath ghosting over his face. He’s got one hand against the door by Kyungsoo’s head, the other on the door by his hip, oh-so-close but not touching. Jongin’s lids are half-mast and his chest is heaving, like it’s taking all his strength to hold his position to wait for Kyungsoo’s go ahead.

 

“What.” The word comes out barely above a whisper. Dumbfounded. Kyungsoo’s completely dumbfounded. Is this a lucid dream?

 

“Is this,” Jongin repeats, brushing his nose just barely against Kyungsoo’s while watching his face very carefully from behind his black-rimmed specs, “what you meant by ‘discussing it in private?’”

 

His eyes are trained on Kyungsoo’s open mouth, where the plush lips are parted in surprise. Kyungsoo can smell his alluring cologne, can feel Jongin positively radiate heat from above and all around him. He’s panting with anticipation as he manages to whisper, “Yeah.”

 

The word has barely left his lips when Jongin’s come crashing down upon his in a hungry kiss. Jongin kisses like he’s suffocating and only the air in Kyungsoo’s lungs can relieve the burn. It’s deep and needy, and Jongin is tonguing so desperately into his mouth it takes a moment before he can believe this is real and respond in turn.

 

The hand by his head is now carding through Kyungsoo’s hair, sending a delightful wave of pleasure through his scalp, while the hand by his hip slips inside his jacket and wraps gently around the small of his waist. He lets out a satisfied whimper as he feels himself be almost swallowed up by Jongin’s large frame cradling all around him against the door. Kyungsoo lets his fingers slide up the broad chest before him as Jongin breaks off the kiss with a strong suckle on his bottom lip before looking him straight in the eye and saying:

 

“Oh thank fuck, I’ve been wanting to get inside you for months.”

 

With that declaration, Jongin swoops back in to kiss along the cord of Kyungsoo’s neck. “You have?” he squeaks in amazement before releasing a filthy moan as Jongin’s lips brush the sensitive spot below his ear. Kyungsoo can’t believe his luck. Is this real life?

 

While his mind tries to catch up, his body is _very_ much living in the moment. He can feel his dick rising in his slacks and starting to poke against Jongin’s meaty thigh that’s slipping between his legs. “OH,” Kyungsoo groans as his hips naturally rut forward, his cock relishing the friction. “I was so worried you were about to give me a tongue lashing for coming onto you,” he babbles while feeling something thick and very promising press against his lower abdomen.

 

“I can,” Jongin murmurs playfully in his ear. “Give you a tongue lashing, that is.” He slips a hand along Kyungsoo’s ass, tracing down the seam of his slacks and putting pressure on his rim. “Right here,” he smolders.

 

A filthy dirty talker in bed, too? This guy truly ticks off every item on Kyungsoo’s ideal man checklist. “God, yes, please,” he mumbles, nodding for good measure.

 

Their mouths find each other in a raunchy kiss, Kyungsoo now fully embracing this dream come true and sucking shamelessly on Jongin’s tongue. The boss is maneuvering them away from the entry and further into the office, and Kyungsoo is more than happy to let him direct him wherever he pleases.

 

Their heated make out doesn’t cease until Kyungsoo feels the edge of a desk dig into his lower back. His eyes flutter open as Jongin steps away and gently spins him around. Kyungsoo is now looking over the boss’s large oak desk. In his lusty haze, he notices the office is fairly spacious, complete with a sitting area for individual consultations over on the left side, but the individual upholstered chairs and low coffee table there aren’t suitable for fucking.

 

Obviously, Jongin concluded the same thing. From behind him, Kyungsoo feels hands gently peel off his suit jacket, Jongin lingering a moment to press a kiss into the nape of his neck. Heated lips kiss along his hairline and nibble sensually on the top edge of Kyungsoo's ear, drawing breathy gasps from him. Meanwhile, the boss is reaching around to undo Kyungsoo’s slacks. Fingers just barely graze his cock as Jongin pulls the pants and boxers down to the floor. He even takes the time to untie Kyungsoo's shoelaces, sucking wet kisses into the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs the whole while and causing his breath to hitch. Jongin carefully removes the shoes and socks, clearing the clothing to the side and leaving Kyungsoo completely bare from the waist down.

 

The sound of Jongin's glasses being set carefully down on the desk increases Kyungsoo's anticipation for what's to come. His toes curl into the soft carpeting as light fingertips trail up the back of both his legs simultaneously until they reach the bottom swell of his ass where they greedily dig into the supple flesh. Kyungsoo lets out a moan as Jongin shamelessly plays with his ass, lifting it and letting the cheeks bounce back down.

 

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs while nuzzling into the left cheek and then the right.

 

Kyungsoo can only stand there in his dress shirt, gripping the edge of the desk, feeling his erection rise and lift the bottom edge of his shirt as Jongin continues to graze kisses all over his bottom. "It was _extremely_ naughty for you to make the first move, Kyungsoo," he purrs dangerously, teasing wet nips along his lower back near the crease of his ass but not dipping in yet. Kyungsoo can feel the boss's smirk against the bare skin of his ass when he says, "But I love a little naughtiness now and then." Finally, he feels Jongin spread him apart and drag the flat of his tongue right over his pucker.

 

“Nnngh, fuck,” Kyungsoo rasps out, falling forward onto the desk on his forearms.

 

A warm hand presses on the small of his back before sliding back down to keep him spread open. “Perfect, stick that ass out just like that for me,” Jongin praises, his tongue making several more passes across his hole.

 

Kyungsoo’s head drops as he feels the firm tip of that skilled tongue flick against his rim over and over before finally delving inside. His legs are trembling as Jongin works his magic, swirling his tongue in and out, eating him out with gusto.

 

A few minutes and several expletives later, he feels Jongin pull back with a final gentle nip at his ass, and he lets his upper body collapse completely on the desk, panting. The sound of a drawer opening sparks him back to life; Kyungsoo spins himself around to see the boss pulling out lube and a condom.

 

Jongin sets them on the desk and peels off his custom tailored jacket. The clearer view of his broad chest narrowing down to his waist to form a perfectly triangular upper body: it has Kyungsoo’s lust climbing to new levels.

 

“Let me blow you first?” he asks unabashedly.

 

Jongin smirks, eyebrow twitching up in interest as he thumbs over Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “By all means, go right ahead.”

 

On impulse, Kyungsoo grabs the glasses off the desk and eases them back onto the boss, who raises a sexy eyebrow at the move. Perfect, it's just perfect. "You look good in them," he explains. Kyungsoo pushes him backward into his big leather desk chair and drops to his knees. They sink pleasantly into the lush carpeting, and he makes quick work of Jongin’s slacks and briefs, shoving them down to his ankles and leaving them there because he’s immediately distracted by the prize underneath.

 

Allowing the lust to completely take over, Kyungsoo noses along the base of Jongin’s shaft, simply reveling in the man’s arousing musk. In effect, this has Jongin’s dick dragging all over his face, much to the boss’s delight. Kyungsoo drops a few chaste kisses along the length of his cock, refusing to rush now that he’s finally getting to live out the fantasy that’s played through his mind more times than he can count.

 

“Damn, your lips feel incredible,” Jongin grunts out, gripping his own tie around the collar and yanking to loosening it and let himself breathe easier. “So soft, so--Ohhhh.” He watches Kyungsoo take him between parted lips, sinking down inch by inch onto his long cock.

 

Jongin feels amazing in his mouth, so smooth and firm, so reactive to the attention Kyungsoo’s giving him with his tongue. He laps at the precome spilling from the tip before slowly deepthroating him again, shallowly inhaling his delicious scent as his nose brushes Jongin’s abdomen once he’s all the way down.

 

Hands are gently tugging in his hair now, encouraging him to pick up the pace a little. Kyungsoo obliges to a point, but keeps his hands stroking through the soft leg hair on Jongin’s thighs and staying vigilant to the way the thigh muscles tense as Jongin’s moans increase. He can’t very well have him come from this, not when his bare ass is still desperate to be filled.

 

Luckily, Jongin’s on the same page. With a loud grunt, he pulls a bit harder on Kyungsoo’s hair to lift him fully off his now angry-red cock. In a matter of seconds, Jongin is on his feet, hastily kicking out of his shoes and unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt at the same time. The intern follows suit in trying to undo the clear glass buttons on Jongin’s fancy shirt. He’s a step behind, though, and only manages to get three quarters of the way up by the time Jongin is slipping Kyungsoo’s shirt off his shoulders and removing his tie overhead.

 

Jongin picks him up to sit him on the desk, ass perched right on the edge. Wanting to see _all_ the tanned skin of his chest, Kyungsoo hurriedly sets back to work on the final buttons while Jongin is uncapping the lube and wetting his fingers and--

 

“Oh God, yes,” Kyungsoo cries out as he feels Jongin slide two deft fingers inside him. Jongin’s dress shirt is still on but it's opened up, Tom Ford tie hanging from his neck down the middle of his toned pecs, and that’ll have to be good enough because _fuck_ Kyungsoo isn’t going to let Jongin stop what he’s doing now. The stretch and scissor has never felt so good before, with his fingers curving at just the right time to stroke his prostate as he works Kyungsoo open.

 

With one hand propped behind him to keep him upright on the desk, Kyungsoo uses his other to paw mindlessly along the beautifully sculpted abs before him. Damn, Mr. Kim works _out._ “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he pants out.

 

Jongin has been transfixed, watching his fingers obscenely slide in and out of his hole with ease, even after having added a third finger. “You sure?” he verifies. Meticulous fact checking, how very top-dog-lawyer of him. Jongin slowly twists the digits buried deep in Kyungsoo’s ass to draw another raspy _“yes, positive”_ from him.

 

Kyungsoo shudders as the fingers withdraw, leaving him feeling empty and desperate to be stuffed full once more. He snags the condom off the desk, ripping the foil open and rolling it over Jongin’s cock that stands at full attention between them.

 

Given the growl that ripples out of Jongin’s throat as he finishes fitting the condom, he expects to get rammed immediately. So Kyungsoo is surprised when he looks up and sees Jongin lean in to knock their foreheads together, hungry eyes fluttering shut as he angles his head to slot their mouths together in a feverish kiss first.

 

He’s growing dizzy with the melodic push and pulls of their tongues twirling together, soft moans passing back and forth between them. Amidst making out, Jongin slowly feeds himself inside of Kyungsoo, steadily pushing in all the way until he bottoms out.

 

Overwhelmed, Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open at the sensation, and Jongin continues ravishing it while he adjusts to the fullness of Jongin’s cock. “Damn,” he gasps, letting his head drop back in satisfaction. Jongin takes the opportunity to feast on his neck, somewhat impatiently as though he’s trying to distract himself from the need to thrust.

 

Kyungsoo makes the first move to spur him on: Still managing to keep mostly in a sitting position thanks to the supportive hand in the small of his back, Kyungsoo pushes his heels into Jongin’s ass to grind him further forward. He’s rewarded with a sensual groan from the boss, who starts up a languid pace, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back into his heat.

 

Only a few thrusts in, and Kyungsoo already knows this is the best he’s ever had. Every stroke of Jongin’s cock rubs in just the right way. He’s gripping onto the boss’s broad shoulders, clinging to keep from falling backward in pleasure, as his whines spiral louder and louder. “Shit, yes, yes, oh fuck, Mr. Kim.”

 

The formal title came out unbidden, Kyungsoo’s mind almost gone by now. “Call me Jongin,” the boss corrects him between his own grunts of pleasure. “Lay back, let me see you,” he commands, and his voice is so sexy, Kyungsoo immediately complies.

 

His hands let go of Jongin’s shoulders and end up splaying across the desk as he bares himself entirely. Jongin’s lustful eyes drink in Kyungsoo’s naked form in all its mid-fuck beauty: pale torso, narrow waist, and hard cock that is bouncing freely in time with every thrust Jongin delivers. Overwhelmed by the deeply satisfied sound that rumbles above him, Kyungsoo’s fingers scrabble in an attempt to gain purchase on something, anything on the desk.

 

He ends up with his hands above his head, grabbing on to the top edge of the desk as he holds on for dear life. “Yes, yes, yes,” he mumbles mindlessly as the ecstasy keeps building, simmering throughout his body. Watching Jongin’s face, twisted in raw sexual desire, while the boss is taking him apart like this is just. too. much. Kyungsoo’s not gonna last if he keeps watching Jongin chew on his bottom lip in concentration like this, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose due to sweat from his efforts to fuck him good.

 

Kyungsoo turns his face to the side, looking for something, anything, to take his mind off how good Jongin’s cock is making him feel so that he won’t come all over himself yet. His eyes land on the control panel on the left side of the desk. That has an orange light flashing from a button labeled “Live Intercom.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes go from half-lidded to comically wide as this sinks in. No way. Somewhere during this desk tryst, they hit the intercom button? Even as this dawns on him, he can’t stop his body (including his vocal cords) from reacting to the amazing dicking he’s receiving. He clamps a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the wanton moans that have been slipping out in a _very_ obvious cadence, in sync with each brush of Jongin’s cockhead against his prostate.

 

Turning back to face Jongin, he finds the boss has had to shut out the visual stimulation, too, to prolong this fantastic fuck. Jongin stands along the desk, eyes screwed shut, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s thighs to keep them spread as he sinks in and out of his pliant hole. Seeing the sensual body wave of this Adonis, open dress shirt fluttering around him with each motion, only succeeds in making Kyungsoo moan louder in appreciation.

 

The upside of this is that Jongin opens his eyes to see what has Kyungsoo so affected. He smirks when he see it’s just Boss-Appreciation-Day and Kyungsoo is reveling in the privileged view.  Desperate to convey the intercom situation, Kyungsoo stops covering his mouth and does his best to put a coherent thought into words, but what comes out is:

 

“Jongin, ohhhhh Goddddd.”

 

Blushing from head to toe (not that anyone could tell given the red sex flush covering every inch of Kyungsoo’s skin), he clamps his hand back over his mouth.

 

But Jongin isn’t having any of that. He takes him by the wrist and pins his hand back on the desk. “Let me hear you, Soo.”

 

If that isn’t the hottest thing to hear mid-fuck… But Kyungsoo bites his lower lip in an effort to contain the debauched moans from spilling and shakes his head. He glances to the control panel and the ominous intercom button, hoping Jongin will follow his gaze, but the boss is too _in the zone_ to notice such subtlety.

 

“So good, damn your ass is divine,” Jongin purrs at him between his manly groans.

 

With one hand still pinned uselessly by his head, Kyungsoo lets go of the table with his other to grasp wildly at Jongin’s swaying tie, yanking him down so their mouths meet in a messy clash of tongues and lips. The benefit of this arrangement is twofold. It limits the range of motion of Jongin’s dangerous hips so that he can really only grind into Kyungsoo’s ass (allowing a modicum of sanity to return to Kyungsoo’s sex-addled brain), and it momentarily muffles their vulgar dirty talk from being blasted elsewhere in the building.

 

After a few nips into the kiss, Kyungsoo’s finally able to whisper against Jongin’s lips his very important message. “Intercom, intercom is on, hnnngg,” before getting swept away again by the pleasure, as Jongin’s found perfect way to swivel his hips to really make the most of this slow grind they’re in.

 

Jongin’s face flashes with surprise and he slows, but never stops, his movements down below while turning to look at the control panel. Kyungsoo looks with him, and notices that there’s a video monitor set above the panel that shows aerial views of four rooms in the building. The main lobby, two conference rooms, and… The Pit. Where every one of Kyungsoo’s colleagues are in the pods whispering to each other and pointing up at the intercom.

 

Oh shit. Kyungsoo sees two figures stroll into the room, and though he first expects it to be the Pit Bosses coming to see what the commotion is about, he squints and thinks he makes out… Sehun and Zitao instead?

 

He looks away from the monitor and up at Jongin. His achingly hard boner is trapped between their bodies, and he’s about to resign himself to the absolute worst case of blueballs ever experienced by any man in the history of the world… when Jongin looks at him with a downright devilish smile on his face. And speeds _up._

 

“Wha… ahhh, ahhh,” Kyungsoo’s question dies in his throat as wails of pleasure take its place. Holy shit, Jongin _wants_ him to moan. He wants their fucking to be overheard, maybe out of some raw point of pride over his sexual prowess or just because he gets off on it? Who knows and who _cares_ because Kyungsoo gives in, surprisingly turned on even further by this dirty desire for public sex.

 

Jongin is standing up straight again to ram his ass for all he’s worth, clearly on a mission to bring him to mind-blowing climax for everyone to hear. His whines reach a fever pitch as Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s engorged cock in hand and tugs, expertly thumbing the weeping tip while never slowing the rough tag of his hips bouncing off Kyungsoo’s ass.

 

His eyes flutter shut as he comes, riding long waves of pleasure and babbling pure nonsense mixed with Jongin’s name. He feels his warm release shoot across his own chest and his ass clench reflexively around Jongin’s cock in rhythm with each spurt.

 

There’s a loud grunt as Jongin reaches his own orgasm on the tail end of Kyungsoo’s. A few final stuttered thrusts, and then everything stops. The noisy slapping of skin on skin has ceased, but the air is still full of the sounds of their labored breathing. After a few seconds of coming back down to earth, Kyungsoo feels Jongin lean across him and depress the intercom button. The light goes out.

 

While trying to slow his breathing back to normal, Kyungsoo realizes he has absolutely no idea what to do now. Jongin has made no move to slip out of him. The boss is sagging forward on his hands, still hovering above him on the desk, winded. Kyungsoo wants to card a hand through the boss’s sweaty hair, but he’s not sure what the rules are, what’s permitted, now that the lust is sated. Is he allowed to touch? Was this a one time deal? Should he… be the one to clean up and leave? Jongdae and Rose should be--

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin lifts himself off and out of Kyungsoo carefully, checking over him with concern.

 

The realization that his colleagues were on the other sides of the wall, that Chanyeol down the hallway, that _everyone in The Pit_ , just heard him fucking Mr. Kim, hits Kyungsoo with a lucidity he didn’t have while blissed out. “Oh God, they’re all gonna hate me.” He can hear the rumors now, the malicious gossip about how Kyungsoo Do is nothing more than a shitty lawyer and an unscrupulous sell out. “They’re gonna think I’m trying to sleep my way into an associate’s position.”

 

Jongin stops halfway through pulling off the used condom and meets eyes with him, lips turned down into a soft pout. “Is that what this was?”

 

Oh no, he looks so _sad_. Kyungsoo’s heart aches and spurs him to sit up quickly. (Too quickly, whoa. All the blood must still be in his dick because his head spins.) He’s tripping over his words but desperate to say something, clamoring to set Jongin’s mind at ease.

 

“No! No that’s not what I meant. I mean, I am worried they’re gonna say-- but no! That’s not-- I’ve had a crush on you since day 1, since I saw you during orientation. I can't stop staring when you're in the room and basically spend all my free time daydreaming about y--” Kyungsoo stops talking abruptly. His brain reboots, alarm bells blaring in his mind, as he realizes he probably did _not_ need to confess this much honesty. He gulps and averts his eyes.

 

But before he can die of embarrassment, Jongin is tenderly stroking over his cheek and leaning in for a soft peck on his lips. “Yeah?” he asks after the sweet kiss, hovering just centimeters away. Jongin is giving him the most adorable puppy-dog eyes, all full of hope.

 

Kyungsoo nods, letting their noses brush gently. This intimacy is so unexpected? And incredible? He can’t believe his luck. “Yeah.”

 

Jongin grins and kisses his forehead. The boss peels off his dress shirt and uses it to gently wipe up the mess left behind on Kyungsoo’s chest, the soft fibers of the expensive shirt almost tickling. “I really like you, too,” Jongin confesses simply. So direct and to the point. “Sorry this got… a bit out of order. I’m not really supposed to date interns, but… I already told Luhan I was going to ask you out at the end of the summer.”

 

“You were?” Kyungsoo smiles shyly.

 

“Yes, so I’ll just inform him that the timeline moved up because I couldn’t wait any longer. Kyungsoo, will you go out with me?”

 

Kyungsoo’s never been asked out while nude before, but then again, he’s never moaned through an orgasm on loudspeaker before either. A day of firsts. Not unwelcome ones, to be honest. “Yeah, I’d love that,” he beams.

 

Jongin presses another tender kiss to his lips, nipping at the bottom one playfully as his strong arms gather Kyungsoo into a tight hug.

 

Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to stay here in his new boyfriend’s embrace, skin to skin and buzzing with post-sex hormones, but he’s at work. _They’re_ at work. “I should probably go face the music downstairs,” he mumbles against Jongin’s mouth, mid-kiss.

 

“Ah, sorry. In the moment, I wasn’t thinking about how that might…” Jongin trails off. His face turns suddenly stern, with the familiar steely reserve Kyungsoo normally admires from afar when the boss is doling out orders. “Let’s get dressed,” he says, fishing Kyungsoo’s boxers off the floor and handing them to him.

 

Kyungsoo obeys, slipping one foot and then another into his underwear while watching Jongin, mesmerized with his bare muscular back as he turns to a wardrobe against the wall to fish out a fresh dress shirt. Transfixed, Kyungsoo tries to wrangle his slacks back on but can’t stop gawking at Jongin swiftly buttoning up the starched shirt and adjusting his tie back around the collar: How is it possible that it’s as hot to watch him getting _dressed_ as getting _undressed_? This beautiful mystery that is Jongin Kim, wow.

 

Unsurprisingly, the boss finishes dressing first. He helps Kyungsoo  with his tie, looping a fancy square knot with ease, and then holds out Kyungsoo's suit jacket. Jongin helps him into it and then smooths the lapels down for him. “Ready?” he asks.

 

Not quite sure what’s happening, Kyungsoo simply nods and blindly trusts.

 

“Okay, follow me.” Jongin strides his no-nonsense walk out of his office and straight to the elevator.

 

Kyungsoo walks after him, eyes down, a bit afraid to see Chanyeol judging him from the receptionist chair, but there’s no one there.

 

“Head up.” Jongin instructs. “Don’t you ever let them look down on you. Half of winning a client or a case is just convincing the other side that you’re right, you know you’re right, and anyone who says otherwise is just ignorant. Confidence, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his shoulders back and stands to his full height. Well, he supposes Jongdae wasn’t wrong about this being a professional development opportunity.

 

He keeps a step behind Jongin as they walk off the elevator and down the hall to The Pit. Which can only be described as _loud_ right now. In fact, Kyungsoo’s never heard the room so noisy before. He ignores his slightly sweaty palms, focusing on the powerful aura that Jongin is exuding as he walks right to the center of the room, a hush falling over the crowd.

 

Everyone is staring at him. At them. What’s going to happen. Are accusations going to--

 

“Everyone, Kyungsoo is my boyfriend,” Jongin declares loudly, “and I won’t tolerate any shit talking about our personal relationship or any vile rumors regarding his work or decorum within this firm. Both of which have been exemplary.”

 

Kyungsoo wills himself not to blush, to look above it all, as per Jongin’s pro tips in the elevator. But then Jongin laces their hands together and turns to him to say, “He’s very talented,” and it’s too much. He cracks a smile but presses his lips together to try to hide it.

 

Looking away, his eyes meet Chanyeol’s, which are wide with amusement. His friend is even biting his fist to keep from spilling the non-secret that everyone in the room is in on. Kyungsoo glares at him and stands tall again. Yeol is one person he won’t hesitate to slap if he gets uppity about this situation.

 

“So is that clear?” Jongin addresses the room again, tone absolutely _daring_ someone to object. Oddly enough, Kyungsoo thinks he’s glaring most directly at Sehun, who is standing with arms crossed and looking incredibly sulky for some reason. “Good. Now get back to work.”

 

With that dismissal, people in the room slowly turn back to their desks, re-opening case folders or returning to writing summons. The noise level returns to the usual low rumble of work conversation, and Jongin squeezes their intertwined hands.

 

“You okay?” he checks earnestly.

 

“Yeah,” he squeezes back, grateful. Kyungsoo isn’t naive enough to think there won’t be talk that happens after work, but this pronouncement should keep things pretty quiet here inside the building, which is all he can hope for. “What’s with the stink eye you gave Sehun, though?”

 

Jongin frowns, glancing the paralegal’s way again. “He’s always very touchy with you. I’ve… never liked it,” he pouts.

 

“We’re just friends,” Kyungsoo says with a reassuring grin. The big bad partner being worried about a paralegal: it’s too cute.

 

“Not to him. I overheard him telling another guy in accounting that he wishes he could bend you over and--”

 

Hyper aware that there are several people doing a shitty job of hiding their attempt to eavesdrop, Kyungsoo shushes Jongin and covers the boss’s mouth with a finger. Filthy dirty talker. “Okay, okay. You can tell me later. We’re at _work,_ ” he chastises him.

 

Jongin only grins and kisses the finger on his lips. “Okay. Come up and see me when you’re done for the day?”

 

Kyungsoo nods. Is this an invitation for round two in his office or…?

 

“I want to take you out for drinks.”

 

“Drinks sounds perfect,” Kyungsoo agrees.

 

“It’s a date then,” Jongin says, letting go of his hand. “Tell me if anyone gives you any trouble, okay?” With a final smile, he turns on his slick heels and glides down the aisle out of the room, looking every bit like a model absolutely owning the runaway.

 

Kyungsoo moves quietly toward his desk but only makes it two steps before hearing Jongdae loudly clearing his throat behind him. Shit.

 

“Well, well, well. Thanks to the…” Jongdae checks his watch, “thirty minute distraction by Mr. Do here, my team won. Here’s the current case file that proves the ex-husband was indeed stupid enough to regift the supposedly-missing-jewelry of his first wife to this third one. You owe me lunch tomorrow, Baekhyun.” Jongdae grins his Cheshire-cat-grin at his fellow associate.

 

“Fine, fine,” Baekhyun waves his hand in the air indignantly. “But first, we must address a very serious matter, and you know it.” He stares at Jongdae with raised eyebrows.

 

“Should you tell him or should I?” Jongdae volleys back.

 

Kyungsoo feels his heartrate skyrocket. Oh no. He's so close to the end of the internship. He can't get fired now. Please no.

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Whelp, I’m sorry to do this with only a few weeks left, but I’m gonna have to ask you to clear out your desk, Kyungsoo.”

 

“What? Why?” Surely they can’t override a partner’s orders. Or can they? Crestfallen, he stares with concern as Jongdae wanders over to him.

  
Shaking his head dramatically, Jongdae places a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “Because you’re moving pods. Obviously, we mis-sorted you. You’re _clearly_ a Cockgobbler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I deviated from the prompt a little, sue me (haha ;)) Thanks for reading, guys! Drop a comment if you liked the fic - I always reply :D Also, I have other ideas for this au - this was kind of a prequel/setup for lawyers!Kaisoo inspired by Suits, the tv show. So subscribe to me/the fic if you want future updates on it ^_^
> 
> Prompt: Kaisoo go on a scavenger hunt (maybe college au? or workplace picnic au or something) and they're on opposing teams, but maybe they can flirt or sabotage each other, just cuteness (P.S. I never, ever turn my nose up at public sex, ahem)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might like my ongoing chaptered fic [What the Nightingale Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188785). It's spyau + comedy, and it's got suited Nini (he's a spy navigator), wacky Baekhyun and boisterous Chen, and spy Soo :D Alternatively, you might like my twoshot for FKO from last year, [Campaigning for Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726170/chapters/21928223). It's enemies to lovers comedy + smut.
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) or [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> ETA: The FKO mods made this incredible moodboard for the fic!


End file.
